Te amo! y eso tú no lo entiendes
by patch94
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega al instituto Karakura, curiosamente es identico a Kaien ¿ cual sera la reaccion de Rukia?, ¿la de Ichigo? y ¿ la del nuevo alumno? mal summary, no se dejen engañar por la historia es 100000% Ichiruki
1. El nuevo alumno

**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ^^ ESPERO LES GUSTE NO SOY BUENA PARA ESTO **

**BLEACH NO ES MIO T_T LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO Y SOLO SOY UNA FAN TRAUMADA CON EL ICHIRUKI QUE PUBLICA SU PRIMER FIC **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana que se podría llamar normal en la residencia Kurosaki, los dos jóvenes caminaban hacia la escuela Rukia mirando hacia enfrente e Ichigo mirándola a ella, por más que lo negara para el Kurosaki Ichigo ver a Kuchiki Rukia era ya el mayor lujo y costumbre que había obtenido.

----------------0---------------------------0

Llegando al instituto Karakura, Rukia se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru y las demás, Ichigo solo la contemplaba con una mirada que casi nadie noto a excepción de Ishida.

Kurosaki…. Kurosaki…. Kurosaki!!!!- Llamo el Quincy a ya un muy perdido en sus pensamientos Ichigo

-Si dime Ishida-Contesto un poco fuera de lugar

-Kurosaki no es necesario que publiques en la clase que babeas por Kuchiki- Dijo un Ishida muy sereno (como de costumbre xD)

-QUE NO ME GUSTA RUKIA, ISHIDA JODER!!!—Ichigo grito lo suficiente para que todos voltearan a mirarlo y algo que dejo al shinigami sustituto muy desilusionado fue que a Rukia no presto atención a su supuesta declaración.

-Kurosaki no tenías que hacer esa cara después de ver la reacción de Kuchiki, bueno hare como que te creo, pero dime Kurosaki ¿qué harías si Kuchiki se interesara en alguien más?, ¿Qué harías si Kuchiki le pusiera más atención a ese alguien y si ese alguien le correspondiera? , contéstame Kurosaki

- Eso nunca va a pasar, además si pasara eso no me importaría ya que Rukia no me gusta- contesto un aparentemente muy seguro Ichigo aunque Ishida noto que su tono de seguridad era más que fingido

-Recuerda lo que te dije Kurosaki

-Maldito Ishida- un Ichigo molesto se sentó en su lugar y continuo con su tarea de observar detenidamente a Rukia como cualquier día, pronto se escucho el timbre anunciando el inicio de clases, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus lugares para pronto ver entrar a la profesora entrar.

- Buenos días alumnos, bueno hoy romperemos la absurda y aburridísima rutina que a todos nos choca para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno… Adelante Makoto Junpei…-

Dicho esto entro un chico muy parecido a Ichigo un poco más alto que él, su cabello color negro, los ojos de un azul claro y resaltaban mucho sus pestañas rebeldes encima de estos ese chico era… a los ojos de Kuchiki Rukia alguien igual a Shiba Kaien.

A Ichigo que no tenia conocimiento de la existencia de Kaien, le pareció un tanto gracioso ese chico se parecía bastante a él a excepción de unos cuantos detalles, seguramente le comentaría su descubrimiento a Rukia su descubrimiento al tocar el timbre indicando el descanso, pero al voltear a verla noto que la expresión del rostro de Rukia era una mescla de dolor y tristeza.

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Makoto Junpei nací en Okinawa espero poder hacer buenos amigos- menciono un muy entusiasmado Makoto al grupo.

-Bueno el es Makoto, luego tendrán tiempo de conocerse… ahora… siéntate… veamos, creo que atrás de Kuchiki hay un lugar- indico la maestra con el dedo hacia el lugar de la mencionada.

Makoto volteo a ver hacia Rukia y al instante se enamoro de ella-_ es hermosa, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo, es tan perfecta, dios mi corazón late tan fuerte mientras me acerco a ella, si es seguro estoy enamorado de Kuchiki… ¿qué?_ _como se llamara al rato le preguntare y mi objetivo será conquistarla, si ya tiene a alguien peleare por ella eso es seguro- _pensó un muy seguro Makoto mientras se dirigía hacia el asiento atrás de Rukia.

Rukia al notar la mirada de Makoto sobre ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por el recuerdo que este le dio de Kaien, mientras Ichigo noto el leve sonrojo de Rukia, eso lo alarmo ¿y si a ella le había gustado de vista Makoto?-_no eso no está pasando es solo mi imaginación dios seguro es por la estupidez que dijo Ishida hace un rato- _pensó para tranquilizarse el peli naranja.

--------0--------------------0---------------------------0

Pasado el tiempo se escucho la campana que indicaba el inicio del descanso, en esos momentos Makoto decidió iniciar con su objetivo: enamorar a Kuchiki.

-hola mucho gusto, me presento personalmente soy Makoto Junpei y tu eres Kuchiki…?- dijo un muy animado Makoto acercándose a Rukia.

-Rukia- dijo Rukia un tono un tanto golpeado para el animado chico, pero para ella normal

- ¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?, se supone que deberías de decirme tu nombre completo mas algo así como "el gusto es mío" o "mucho gusto" –dijo Makoto tratando de imitar el tono de Rukia

-_es tan igual y esta presentación, tal vez no fue igual a la que tuve con el pero es bastante parecida-_Soy Kuchiki Rukia y el gusto es mío-

-Hey no tenias que tomártelo enserio era una broma… bueno ¿q-q-quieres a-a-almorzar… conmigo?- Makoto pregunto muy apenado le costaba trabajo invitar a lo que él llamaba "la chica que siempre soñó"

-a-a-a-a… claro!- contesto Rukia realmente él le causaba muchos nervios pero sentía que no podía negarle nada por el recuerdo de Kaien que ella guardaba en su corazón.

-¿Enserio?- Makoto nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil hablarle a una chica tan bonita como ella y mucho menos que aceptara una invitación de el – bueno Kuchiki-san vamos a la cafetería- dijo mientras ambos de dirigían a la puerta.

-Llámame Rukia- dijo ella, sentía que debía decirle eso, aunque no sabía porque.

- Tu llámame Makoto- Para el feliz era muy poco para lo que él sentía en ese momento la chica que para él era la más hermosa de todo el mundo le había pedido que la llamara por su nombre su felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo.

-------0--------------0------------0------------0

Al escuchar la campana indicadora del descanso el Kurosaki Ichigo se había dirigido directamente al lugar de Rukia cuando la cabeza de Makoto lo intercepto, escucho claramente toda la conversación y lo que él sentía era que su sangre empezaba a hervir, apretó los puños tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo o alguien y ese alguien era… Makoto Junpei y lo que él sentía era un pequeño ataque de CELOS.

-Te lo dije Kurosaki, ella se sonrojo cuando lo vio, es obvio a ella le gusta el-susurro Ishida a Ichigo muy despacio para que se le quedara resonando cada palabra en su cabeza.

Ya era seguro Kurosaki Ichigo odiaba a muerte a Makoto Junpei y eso no se iba a quedar así…

CONTINUARA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

criticas, comentarios, tomatazos son bien aceptado ^^


	2. Negaciones, el descubrimiento

**Hola! yo de nuevo molestando con mi fic jejeje como tengo tiempo libre pues me dedique a seguir haciendo lo ^^, este capítulo salió de mi imaginación loca y unas cuantas ideas que me dio mi hermana para él :D , por cierto si alguien se preguntaba de donde saque el nombre de Makoto Junpei pues fue de Makoto Itto de School Days y Manaka Junpei de Ichigo100%. XD si han visto las 2 series los 2 son unos malditos mujeriegos jajajaja ósea totalmente diferente a la personalidad de mi personaje LOL.**

**Respondo a sus reviews gracias por dejarlos ^^:**

**RukiaxUchiha****: jeje aquí está la continuación espero sea de tu agrado y del de todos xP**

**story love****: jeje si Rukia es de Ichi, y enserio es mi primer fic , enserio me quedo bien 0.o yo que pensé que me estaba quedado del asco (y la verdad aun lo pienso xP) **

**Flerasgard****: gracias por el review ya aquí traigo la continuación jeje, si es bonito ver a Ichigo celoso xD**

**Ruki-0408****: Dios no me digas que lo soñaste!, que a mí se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio, mientras escuchaba mi IPOD jeje**

**Euphrasie Elessar****: si pobre Rukia y claro que Ichigo peleara por ella jejeje de eso me encargare **

**Bleach no es mío… pero si sigo a la perfección el plan de mi hermana lo será :D LOL no **

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**-Te lo dije Kurosaki, ella se sonrojo cuando lo vio, es obvio a ella le gusta el-susurro Ishida a Ichigo muy despacio para que se le quedara resonando cada palabra en su cabeza. **_

_**Ya era seguro Kurosaki Ichigo odiaba a muerte a Makoto Junpei y eso no se iba a quedar así…**_

Era el descanso Rukia estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol-_en verdad se parece tanto, porque me siento así, el me recuerda tanto a Kaien pero que hacer ahora-_pensaba mientras balanceaba sus pies y miraba al horizonte.

Mientras tanto Makoto con dos bolsas de pan, se dirigía a la máquina de jugos y tomo 2 zumos uno de naranja y uno de fresa, cuando logro distinguir a Rukia decidió subir sigilosamente y darle un susto, el colgándose de la rama de arriba.

Ichigo seguía con detenimiento a Makoto, cuando noto como él se alejaba hacia un árbol el dedujo que en él se encontraba Rukia, el decidió esconderse en unos arbustos cercanos para poder ver y escuchar claramente lo que decían y hacían.

Rukia perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Makoto subió del otro lado del árbol hasta que vio su cara frente a la de ella.

-Makoto!!- Dijo una muy sorprendida Rukia al verlo cabeza abajo colgado de la rama de arriba

- Porque haces esa cara de sorpresa siempre que me ves, dime tan feo soy- Makoto hablo con un tono en broma, acabando de hablar le sonrió y Rukia le regreso la sonrisa al chico

Ichigo estaba que se moría de celos, Rukia no le podría estar sonriendo! No definitivamente para el eso era una ilusión óptica, como era posible que Rukia le sonriera de esa forma a un chico que apenas conocía!, Ichigo como por inercia agarro una piedra del tamaño suficiente como para caber perfectamente en la palma de su mano y la lanzo con toda la furia que sentía en todo su ser.

Makoto no logro a ver la piedra que le pego en la cabeza, al pegarle Makoto perdió el equilibrio (no me pregunten como sucedió solo sucedió entendido ¬¬), Rukia trato de sostenerlo pero era lo suficientemente pesado como para jalarla a hacia él y los dos cayeron Makoto sobre Rukia y sus rostros muy cerca uno de otro…

Ichigo se quería morir si no hubiera hecho eso simplemente esos dos estarían comiendo muy tranquilamente, pero no él y sus impulsos, tenían que lanzar la estúpida piedra que colocaron a esos dos en esa situación, se sentía el mayor idiota del mundo su coraje lo arrastro a empezar a golpear el suelo, no podía contener esa furia golpeaba el suelo con toda la fuerza que daba su ser.

Makoto estaba tan cerca de Rukia, el no podía creerse lo cerca que estaban… era su momento, pero recordó que no la conocía del todo y no sería propio de un caballero hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-Lo lamento Rukia no fue mi intensión te lo juro!- Dijo Makoto muy rojo mientras se apartaba de golpe de Rukia

-N-n-no te preocupes, no paso nada solo fue un accidente- Dijo Rukia con un ligero sonrojo levantándose también de golpe.

-Bue… Bueno comamos- Menciono Makoto mientras levantaba los panes (estaban el bolsita así que no les paso nada xD) y los zumos

- Claro-Contesto Rukia mientras tomaba las cosas que le ofrecía Makoto.

Mientras tanto Ichigo seguía golpeando con fuerza el piso.

-Te juro Kurosaki que no encontraras Oro- Ishida utilizo un tono burlón al ver lo enojado que estaba Ichigo y el gran desnivel que ahora tenía el piso por los golpes de Ichigo

-Si sigues así tomaras el lugar del piso Ishida-

-Eres muy predecible Kurosaki, pero dime- Ishida se sentó alado de Ichigo- Ya lo descubriste ¿verdad? , que amas a Kuchiki, me refiero- Ahora Ishida uso un tono serio.

-Que no la amo es solo mi amiga… yo no la amo… yo solo la quiero como amiga- Todo se escucho a los oídos de Ishida muy falso.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que al arrojar esa piedra tu objetivo era ayudar a Rukia con Junpei- Ishida le recordó lo que no debía, en ese momento Ichigo solo atino a levantarse y darle la espalda a Ishida.

-Mi objetivo al hacer eso no te incumbe, de hecho nada de esto te concierne

-Eres nuestro amigo Kurosaki y Kuchiki también, por eso me interesa-Ishida volvió a usar su tono serio.

Ichigo solo se alejo, al poco tiempo se escucho la campana y todos se dirigieron al salón, al llegar Ichigo vio como Rukia estaba sentada en su lugar y Makoto hablando animadamente con ella, por un segundo recordó lo que hizo y se dio cuenta que por empezar a golpear el piso no supo que sucedió entre ellos después de caer del árbol, ahora combinada con los celos, la curiosidad lo invadía.

-Bueno Kuchiki, ya van a empezar las clases me retiro a mi asiento- Fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar de Makoto cuando se acerco un poco

- ya te había dicho que me llamaras Rukia, Makoto – Dijo Rukia con una vos normal y una sonrisa en su rostro dedicada a Makoto.

-Cierto, bueno Rukia me retiro a mi asiento- le contesto regresándole la sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Ichigo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear a Makoto como anteriormente había golpeado el piso.

-Mi hermosa Kuchiki-san porrrrr queeeeeeeeee- se escucho el lloriqueo de Keigo en todo el salón- Kuchiki-san si yo te amo T_T- Keigo seguía lloriqueando cerca de Rukia y esta, como ya es costumbre solo lo ignoraba.

-Por lo menos, aunque Keigo sea idiota sabe lo que siente, pero es más idiota el que siente y no lo sabe- Ishida dijo en vos baja pero lo suficiente para que Ichigo escuchara

-Maldito- solo a eso atino a contestar Ichigo

--------------------------------------------------------------

Al volverse a escuchar la campana indicando el fin de las clases, Ichigo se dirigió al lugar de Rukia

-¿Nos vamos ya?

- Espera Idiota que no ves que estoy guardando mis cosas

-Rukia…- Makoto al escuchar a Ichigo decir que si se iban ya, pensó que tal vez Rukia no estaba "libre" – Perdón… yo no sabía que tenías novio, pero bueno fue una tontería mía el creer eso si tú eres tan hermosa que era de esperarse jeje- Término de decir un muy apenado Makoto.

-No es mi novio, solo que por algunas razones vivo en su casa, solo es eso Makoto, yo soy igual de libre que el viento- dijo Rukia con un tono muy normal como si no le hubiera afectado que los confundieran como novios.

Ichigo se sentía extraño por un segundo pensó en gritarle en la cara a el chico que Rukia era su novia y que la amaba con toda su alma-_pero que idioteces pienso, amar a Rukia con mi alma vaya estupidez- _Ichigo trataba de auto convencerse, de que no sentía nada por Rukia pero siempre su corazón le decía lo contrario, pero lamentablemente su orgullo siempre ganaba.

-Que alivio y díganme ¿hacia dónde van?

- hacia la clínica Kurosaki- indico Rukia

- ¿Enserio?, pues queda de paso para mi casa ¿te puedo acompañar Rukia?- Makoto dijo un poco más alto lo ultimo

- Por mí no hay problema, ¿para ti Ichigo?-

-_obviamente que tengo problema, que no ves que el niñato este me cae como aceite al agua y tu de paso lo invitas!!!!-_Ichigo pensó pero su orgullo no dejo expresarlo en palabras- no, no me importa- dijo muy golpeado.

-entonces los acompaño-

Después de caminar un rato algo que Rukia no tenía planeado sucedió, su celular empezó a sonar anunciando la aparición de un Hollow, Rukia volteo a ver a Ichigo, los dos voltearon hacia Makoto

-Makoto, enserio discúlpanos pero nos tenemos que retirar a otro lugar se me olvidaba que teníamos algo que hacer- indico Rukia mientras agarraba la muñeca de Ichigo y se echaban a correr.

Ichigo se sonrojo un poco, después de sentir el gran shock eléctrico al contacto de su piel con la de Rukia, Rukia por su parte también sintió un pequeño shock eléctrico pero no le tomo importancia, seguramente solo era su imaginación.

Makoto, decidió seguirlos-_seguramente si son novios y quieren solo un rato de privacidad, soy un tonto al creer que ella era soltera, por favor es tan linda que la mitad de la escuela debe estar tras de ella, ese chico Kurosaki debe tener mucha suerte.-_Pero tengo que asegurarme porque es seguro peleare por ella.

Ichigo y Rukia salieron de su cuerpo, al ver al Hollow, los dos decidieron atacar.

-_nunca pensé que diría esto, pero benditos Hollows, me libraron de ese Idiota que anda tras MI Rukia, espera… desde cuando es mía, ya debo estar delirando para pensar eso- _Ichigo seguía engañando sus sentimientos.

El Hollow se acerco hacia donde Makoto iba llegando, de repente frente a sus ojos Rukia corto la máscara del Hollow haciendo que este desapareciera.

-Rukia… tu y Kurosaki son… shi-ni-ga-mis—Mientras Makoto decía eso Rukia se sorprendió él, la estaba viendo

-¿Puedes vernos?—Ichigo pregunto como si no fuera obvio

- Si puedo ver a los espíritus, shinigamis y Hollows, desde la muerte de mis padres… o al menos es la primera vez que recuerdo haberlos visto.- Objeto Makoto

-Bueno, Makoto estas son las razones por las cuales vivo en casa de Ichigo, soy Rukia Kuchiki de la división 13 y el es el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo- Rukia dejo en claro eso para que a Makoto no le causara confusión.

-No sé nada de los shinigamis pero les estoy muy agradecido a ellos por ayudarme esa ves- Makoto oculto la felicidad que obtuvo al descubrir los motivos de porque Rukia vivía con Kurosaki y porque salieron corriendo juntos- Bueno eso ya no es problema, nos vamos Rukia… Kurosaki.

-Vamos- Apuntó Rukia

Al llegar a la clínica Kurosaki, Makoto se despidió de Rukia e Ichigo para después continuar su camino, terminando las despedidas los dos entraron a la casa, como de costumbre, Ichigo recibió el cariñoso saludo de su padre mientras Karin y Yuzu comían tranquilamente.

Después de la cena, Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron a la habitación del chico, El mencionado se sentó en el escritorio para empezar a hacer los correspondientes deberes de la escuela, mientras Rukia agarro un manga y comenzó a leerlo.

----------------------------------------

Después de un rato Ichigo comenzó a mirarla recorrer su cuerpo con sus ojos, definitivamente era hermosa, siguió mirándola por unos minutos cuando la voz de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tanto miras Idiota?—Rukia se sentía muy incómoda con la mirada de Ichigo

-a… yo… so…solo, NO TE ESTABA MIRANDO!- negar la verdad era lo que su mente le dijo que hiciera y él ni tardío ni perezoso lo hizo.

-Está bien, idiota- Rukia, volvió a agarrar el manga y continuo leyendo

-Oye Rukia,¿ como te cayo el chico nuevo?- Ichigo sabía que tenía la necesidad de preguntarle eso

Rukia recordó al chico, su cara se torno melancólica ya que con solo acordarse del chico, Kaien se le venía a la mente—Bien, es muy divertido, es gracioso y es un caballero—

A Ichigo las palabras de Rukia le resonaron en la cabeza, fue como un gran balde de agua fría para él, ella había dicho justo lo que no necesitaba escuchar, el por inercia se levanto de su asiento y se coloco enfrente de la chica.

-¿Y el te gusta?—Ichigo necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de esa pregunta, el realmente la necesitaba.

-Ichigo… el… no me gusta—Rukia lo dijo seria, pero titubeo un poco al responder, eso hizo que Ichigo pensara que era mentira y ese chico realmente le gustaba a Rukia—Bueno, voy a el cuarto de tus hermanas ya es casi hora de cenar y no me he cambiado el uniforme BAKA- dijo Rukia retomando el tono normal en ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Rukia espera… yo tengo que decirte que…- Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia ese contacto hizo que un shock eléctrico más grande que el anterior recorriera todo su cuerpo, el por inercia acorralo a Rukia cerca de la puerta-Yo… quería… decirte que… yo… yo…-- Lentamente se acercaba a el rostro de Rukia acortando la distancia que había entre sus labios, el juraba que podía escuchar su corazón latiendo al punto de salirse de su cuerpo—Rukia … yo… t…t…te…-- Seguía acortando la distancia.

-Onii-chan, Rukia-Chan vengan a cenar!!!! – La voz de Yuzu se escucho

-Ichigo… vamos a cenar- Dijo Rukia saliendo rápidamente de su habitación-_que paso haya adentro, porque mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte, seguramente solo fue mi imaginación, y solo trataba de decirme algo muy poco importante, no es lo que crees Rukia, Ichigo no me ama, ¿ o sí? , ¿Y yo lo amo a él?, cuando agarro mi mano sentí ese shock eléctrico, pero no puedo sentir esto, vamos solo estoy alucinando, mejor bajo a cenar-_ Rukia bajo hacia la cocina pensando eso, se sentó en la mesa, observando el plato y esperando a que toda la familia llegara a sentarse.

-----------------------------------------------

Ichigo, estrello su cabeza contra la puerta-_¿Qué voy a hacer?, no entiendo yo no quise hacer eso… ¿o sí?, pero tal vez Ishida tiene razón yo AMO a Kuchiki Rukia, rayos si no hubiera dudado eso hace un momento al menos pudiera haberla besado, demonios pero si la besaba ¿y ella no me corresponde?, ¿Qué hare ahora?, ¿con qué cara la mirare?, la amo eso ya es seguro la amo tanto… dios como apenas me di cuenta, la amo no me cansare de repetirlo__ y eso es lo que ella no entiende-_

---------------------------------------------

**Waaaaa Ichigo como lo va a entender si no se lo dices ¬¬# capitulo 2 terminado jejeje, oo bendito tiempo libre que me hace escribir fics raros jajaja como este, y si les gusto les aviso que ya tengo la idea del capítulo 3 y tal vez actualice hoy mismo o mañana xD,ejem mi hermanita me dio una idea medio loca pero eso será pensar si la aplicare o no, bueno gracias por todo dejen sus reviews se acepta de todo insultos, tomatazos, recomendaciones, ideas y demás todo será bien recibido jeje, bueno patch94 cambio y fuera **


	3. Primera cita, confesión de Makoto Junpei

**Hola patch94 reportándose para un nuevo capítulo lleno de locuras!!!! Jejeje bueno en primer lugar este capítulo tiene el 50% de ideas mías y 50% ideas de mi hermana **

**Bleach no es mío y sé que nunca lo será T_T **

La cena tuvo un aire tranquilo, Ichigo evitaba a costa de todo la mirada de Rukia, estaba seguro de que en cuanto la viera, volvería a intentar lo sucedido minutos atrás en su habitación.

Terminando de cenar Ichigo se dirigió a su recamara y cerró la puerta, para enseguida recostarse en su cama- _la iba a besar, que idiota soy… ella me tiene loco, pero… ¿qué hacer ahora?, ¿cómo decirle que la amo?, ¿y si mejor lo guardo en secreto?-_después de preguntarse eso por un par de horas decidió que por el bien de su MALDITO ORGULLO debería guardarlo en secreto, sabía que eso no era lo mejor pero que hacerle.

Después de unos minutos más logro dormirse, pero no tuvo un sueño bastante placentero, en su sueño Ichigo se le declaraba a Rukia y esta lo rechazaba como nunca en su corta vida lo rechazarían, ya que después de rechazarlo ella misma le había ofrecido a Makoto Junpei, el ser su novio, después de lo últimamente mencionado Ichigo se levanto de golpe, su corazón latía muy rápidamente, definitivamente era una pesadilla, posteriormente a esto Ichigo no pudo dormir, en definitiva no quería volver a tener ese sueño… nunca en su vida quería volver a tener ese sueño…

En la mañana el chico de cabello naranja se dirigía a bañarse, mientras se dirigía hacia el ya mencionado baño, logro distinguir como Rukia salía de este con el cabello recogido y solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Ichigo no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al verla así, podría jurar que si no fuera porque estaba consciente de que eso era un encuentro "casual" él le reclamaría a todos los dioses existentes y por existir en ese mundo su encuentro con Rukia Kuchiki esa mañana.

-¿Otra vez me estás viendo idiota?—Rukia había notado la penetrante mirada de Ichigo y atino a hablarle así para poder al menos quitarse esa mirada que realmente "pesaba"

-Rukia… yo lo… lo lamento—Ichigo realmente estaba muy apenado

Atino a entrar al baño, después de bañarse y alistarse para la escuela, recordó que ese día era viernes – _perfecto no tendré que verle la cara por dos días al idiota de Junpei—_Ichigo estaba animado no vería a ese idiota que interrumpía su relación con Rukia por 2 asombrosos días .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al instituto Karakura, ya varios alumnos habían llegado, cuando se acercaban a la puerta de su salón Ichigo logro distinguir la silueta de Makoto, en la puerta del salón, pero por ahora no le importaba, no se veía con intensiones de estar esperando a Rukia, Makoto solo tenía dirigida la mirada hacia la ventana y una sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja, las manos las tenía a las espaldas, para Ichigo eso era un chico normal de instituto que pasaba el tiempo en lo que las clases esperaban, pero por desgracia para Ichigo, sus expectativas no eran las correctas, ya que Makoto volteo hacia donde ellos 2 estaban y la sonrisa se le ilumino, lentamente el chico se acerco le extendió su brazo a Rukia, mostrándole un ramo ENORME de rosas rojas.

-Un ramo de flores, para una chica que su belleza es igual a la de ellas multiplicada por 5 millones—enuncio Makoto como si fuera lo más natural el regalarle flores y decir esas palabras a la chica enfrente de él.

-WOOW Makoto esta vez te pasaste, están hermosas—Contesto Rukia mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas y le sonreía

-Pero tu millones de veces más, etto… Kuchiki me gustaría preguntarte…- No pudo terminar la frase de repente Rukia y Makoto notaron como el reiatsu de Ichigo subía en cantidades considerablemente altas.

-Makoto Junpei… tu… - Ichigo estaba realmente furioso –Tu… estas… -

-Kurosaki-kun!- (¿necesita presentación? LOL) Orihime se dirigía sonriente hacia los tres –Kurosaki-kun (ya empieza T_T) puedo hablar contigo un momento-

Ichigo realmente no quería hablar con ella, pero era su amiga así que asintió y camino hacia donde la chica apuntaba dentro del aula.

-Bueno Inoue que necesitas—dijo Ichigo un tanto golpeado sin despegar la vista de Rukia y Makoto.

-bue… bueno… Kurosaki-kun, yo queriadecirtequetumegustasmuchoyquesitegustariasalirconmigo- Inoue hablo inhumanamente rápido que Ichigo no había entendido ni 1/6 de sus palabras.

-Inoue, no te entendí nada—Ichigo seguía mirando hacia Makoto y Rukia.

-Te gusta Kuchiki-san, ¿verdad?- Orihime se dio cuenta de a dónde estaba dirigida la mirada de Ichigo y que su expresión en el rostro era de querer golpear al chico nuevo- ¿o porque ves con ese odio a Junpei-kun?

-No se Inoue, realmente no se que tenga con Rukia- ¿Por qué era tan difícil para el aceptar la verdad?, bueno en un principio el ya había optado por negar todo al mundo así que cumplía su cometido.

-Kurosaki-kun-

- que pasa Inoue, ¿eso era lo que me querías decir?

-No, pero creo que lo que te dije… bueno lo que quería decirte, tú me acabas de dar la respuesta… nos vemos Kurosaki-kun—Inoue se alejo, para volver a integrarse al grupo de amigas.

------------------------------------------- (en lo que este relleno sucedía LOL)

-Bueno, Kuchiki-san… antes de la interrupción de Kurosaki… yo… quería… pedirte… que si te gustaría salir mañana conmigo al parque de diversiones, los dos como una cita, dime ¿aceptas?—Makoto no podía ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro, y obviamente la pena que esa declaración había causado.

Rukia tardaba en contestar, eso alarmo al chico ya que seguramente ella calculaba como rechazarlo sin lastimarlo, Makoto no podía vivir sin saber la respuesta pero espero unos segundos más, y después escucho esa voz que le daría la respuesta de su invitación.

-No es una mala idea, nunca he ido a un parque de diversiones, está bien acepto, pero esta cita es como amigos ¿verdad?

-Si Rukia como amigos –Al menos había aceptado solo era cuestión de ir conquistándola poco a poco y mañana seria su GRAN oportunidad.

Ichigo se acercaba poco a poco, para ver que tanto decían Makoto y Rukia, mientras hablaba con Inoue se dio cuenta de que Rukia se había quedado un momento callada- ¿_y si se le declaro? , ¿si ella acepto?, tenía que descubrirlo en ese momento._

-Entonces Kuchiki paso por ti mañana a las 11 a.m. y dime ¿quieres volver a almorzar conmigo hoy en el descanso?

-Si está bien te veo mañana a las 11 y si almorzare contigo hoy Makoto—dijo Rukia muy animada por que mañana saldría con su nuevo "amigo"

Ichigo por su parte solo logro escuchar lo que dijo Rukia al final, una serie de millones de pensamientos pasaron por su mente- _le correspondió esa es la más obvia y hoy van a volver a almorzar juntos y además van a salir mañana, ¿Qué hago? Es seguro evitare a toda costa que suceda algo mas evitare que ese idiota trate de quitármela YO Kurosaki Ichigo peleare por ella _– él se había ya planteado su objetivo solo era cosa de ejecutarlo, la primera fase de su plan era un poco difícil para él, seguirlos en silencio y sin que se den cuenta a TODAS partes.

---------------------------------------------

Se escucho la campana de salida al descanso, Ichigo logro divisar a Ishida y aunque a su orgullo le doliera, necesitaba pedirle su ayuda.

-Ishida!

-¿Qué necesitas Kurosaki?

-Bueno, Ishida, sobre lo de Rukia ayer lo pensé y…

- WOW, supongo que tendré que agradecerle a Kami que Kurosaki Ichigo ha usado por primera vez su cerebro a sus 16 años.

-Ishida, eres un idiota!!!, déjame terminar—Casi lo grita pero se contuvo por muchas y a la vez pocas razones que lo conllevaron a llamar al Quincy – Quiero que me ayudes a espiar a Rukia y a el tal Makoto.

Ishida no podía contener la risa, realmente era villano de su parte el tratar de ocultarla, pero que hacer en ese caso, ya que era demasiado extraño escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Ichigo—Esta bien Kurosaki, pero no crees que sería más fácil y más rápido que le digas a Kuchiki lo que sientes?.

-No, en definitiva no lo seria, si Rukia no me correspondiera, seria doloroso para mí y más si ella se fuera con otro hombre sabiendo mis sentimientos- Ichigo apretó los puños recordando su sueño

-Bueno, te ayudare

-Mañana a las 10:20 en mi casa tenemos que seguirlos, y hoy ya perdimos un tiempo de almuerzo pero, podremos estar seguros de que Makoto sigue comprando, corre Ishida.

El Almuerzo pasó sin nada interesante en puerta, al igual que el resto del día, y a la salida Makoto volvió a acompañarlos a su casa pero esta vez fue un camino bastante tranquilo y pacifico, ninguno de los tres hablo, al llegar a su casa Makoto se despidió y anunciando a media cuadra que pasaría por Rukia a las 10 a.m. en punto.

La Tarde y Noche pasaron normalmente, entre peleas, risas e insultos, llego la noche, Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama cuando vio a Rukia entrar, el se levanto de golpe y la miro solo una palabra podía describir lo que él pensaba en ese momento HERMOSA.

-Dime Ichigo, como me veo—Dijo Rukia un tanto animada al ver la cara del chico

-B…Bi…bien te ves bien-_por no decir que te ves extremadamente hermosa._

- Gracias esta es la ropa y el maquillaje que usare mañana, por cierto no te lo había dicho, mañana saldré con Makoto al parque de diversiones como amigos, bueno gracias por decirme que me veo bien

-Si, bueno ¿eso es todo lo que me querías decir?—El tono molesto que uso no era para ella, sino para el mismo al enterarse que ella se vistió así para un hombre que… lamentablemente no era el…

-Hay en verdad que eres un frio de lo peor, No tienes nada que ver con Makoto, el es muy cálido y tierno-_y a pesar de todo no entiendo cómo es que mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando TU estas cerca de mí._

Ichigo se enojo demasiado con esa declaración de parte de Rukia así que no pudo contenerse y gritar lo que en ese momento pensaba—SI NO ME TIENES QUE RECORDAR QUE EL VA GANANDO QUE SOLO SOY UN IMBECIL, QUE CREE QUE TIENE UNA OPORTUNIDAD—ahora decidió decir algo para reparar su indirecta confesión, ya que no sabía que saldría de la boca de Rukia.

-Ichi—No pudo terminar de llamarlo, ya que el volvió a gritar, pero ahora grito todo lo contrario a lo que su corazón quería decir.

- NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA, ENTENDISTE RUKIA NUNCA!—_soy un idiota porque dije eso, sí definitivamente he ganado el premio al más idiota del mundo._

-Lo entiendo Ichigo, adiós—Rukia salió corriendo de su cuarto y la casa corrió a más no poder hasta donde sus pies le indicaban, sentía como las lagrimas se escapaban y escurrían por su rostro.

-¿POR QUÉ? ICHIGO ¿POR QUÉ? , SIEMPRE HACES LAS COSAS TAN DIFÍCILES, JUSTO CUANDO YO PENSABA EN ESA TONTERÍA DE QUE TALVEZ YO… ¿te amo?-Rukia dijo en voz muy baja lo último, pero ya no había duda Ichigo no le correspondía los sentimientos apenas descubiertos, ahora estaba segura de algo si Makoto sentía algo por ella, le correspondería ya que no quería sentir lo que ahora ella sentía, ese dolor que se siente al no ser correspondida.

Ichigo al recordar lo que había hecho se quería morir, realmente era el más grande idiota del mundo, salió de la casa para buscar a Rukia, logro distinguirla en la esquina de la calle, regresando con cara seria y una mirada muy poco expresiva, Ichigo corrió hacia ella.

-Rukia…yo… en verdad no quise decir eso…- después de que dijo eso, Ichigo la abrazo muy fuertemente, para él era ahora o nunca. –Rukia… yo… t…t…te—lentamente fue levantando su cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos de Rukia, estos mostraban confusión, para él era lógico que esto sucediera ya que, minutos antes él le había gritado que no quería verla —Rukia… yo… qu…que… quería… -Ichigo empezó a sujetar con más fuerza su cintura, y empezó a acercar su rostro más al de Rukia.

Rukia lentamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ichigo, ella continuo también acercándose al rostro de Ichigo. —Ichigo… -ella estaba confundida, pero no pensaba negarse a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Ichigo seguía acercándose a los labios de Rukia, necesitaba besarla, ese era su objetivo en ese momento—Rukia… te… a… -- seguía acercándose cada vez más, faltaba poco para ese roce tan necesitado por él, ya solo eran milímetros, podía sentir su respiración chocando con la de él, empezaba a percibir su olor, que lo estaba embriagando, era tan dulce… solo faltaban unos nanómetros (que exagerada soy xP) ,PIP PI PIP (no sé cómo poner el sonido de un celular).

Rukia se separo rápidamente cortando el momento de tajo—Ichigo, un Hollow vamos—indicó Rukia, mientras corría hacia donde el celular indicaba, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, por lo segundos antes sucedido.

-_maldito Hollow ya que me había decidido, ahora ¿con qué cara veré a Rukia?, y no podría evitar el sonrojarme cada vez que diga mi nombre, que idiota soy—_pensaba el sustituto, mientras corría hacia el Hollow, después de unos minutos terminaron con él, y regresaron a su casa, casi tan rápido, sin voltearse a ver, sin dirigirse palabra, entraron rápido a sus respectivos cuartos.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ya era de mañana, tanto Ichigo como Rukia se levantaron temprano, cada uno para cumplir con sus compromisos, a las 10 en punto se escucho el timbre, ni Ichigo ni Rukia se preguntaron quien era, ya sabían ambos que era Makoto.

-Rukia-chan, un chico muy guapo te busca en la puerta—menciono Karin que fue la que lo recibió en la puerta.

-Makoto, ¡hola! Que puntual eres—Apuntó Rukia al encontrarse a un Makoto con una sonrisa esperándola en la puerta.

-No es para tanto, Rukia, ten… te… traje… flo… flores—Makoto le levanto un ramo el doble de veces más grande que el del día anterior—Estas flores representan tu belleza a escala 1:9000000000 (este es igual de exagerado que yo ¬¬).

Ichigo se tranquilizo, trato de aparentar que nada de eso le importaba y se dirigió a la cocina sentándose en una silla y empezando a comer un pan, solo que todo lo anterior lo hizo provocando mucho ruido.

-Bueno, Rukia… vámonos—Dijo extendiéndole el brazo.

-Claro, vámonos—Rukia tomo su brazo y cerró la puerta para retirarse de la casa de Ichigo.

Ichigo al ver la escena apretó fuertemente el vaso de vidrio y este se rompió, cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido (seguramente sintió mojadito XD), se levanto de golpe y empezó a limpiar la mesa, el piso y a recoger los cachitos de vidrio.

-Eres un idiota Ichi-nii y no precisamente lo digo por el vaso, deberías apresurarte o perderás a Rukia-chan—Karin hablo en un tono burlón—Además, crees que nací ayer, por favor que curioso que saliste corriendo detrás de Rukia-chan y después los dos regresaron sin decirse nada—Karin se levanto de su asiento y se coloco alado de Ichigo—Ichi-nii, pelea por ella, que haces aquí haciéndote el idiota, VE POR ELLA.

Ichigo se levanto, salió por la puerta y para su suerte Ishida iba caminado en esa dirección.

-Ishida corre, debimos haber empezado desde el principio.

-Kurosaki, sigo pensando que esto está mal, no sería más fácil que fueras directo con Kuchiki- dijo Ishida mientras le seguía el paso a Ichigo

- Te juro Ishida que se lo diré, pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada si ya había aceptado la invitación del idiota de Makoto –Grito Ichigo mientras los 2 corrían en dirección al parque.

-Bueno, Kurosaki, Junpei fue mucho más rápido que tu

-Déjame Ishida.

Después de varios minutos, lograron llegar al parque de diversiones, para la suerte de Ichigo, logro distinguir a Rukia y a Makoto entre la fila para la montaña rusa, Ichigo e Ishida se dirigieron a la fila, después de pasar por esa atracción, siguieron a Rukia y a Makoto para todos lados, la tarde empezaba a caer, la noche no tardaba en llegar, y solo faltaba por subirse a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Vaya solo nos falta este juego Rukia, pero antes de subir… quiero decirte algo…- Makoto suspiro hondo, y trato de relajar su cuerpo un poco—Rukia, yo… siempre estaré a tu lado… siempre tratare de protegerte, aunque no sea de los monstruos esos… al menos en este mundo si tendré la capacidad… Rukia… para que lo que acabo de decir pase de un sueño mío a una realidad… quiero preguntarte… Rukia… yo… yo… yo… ¡TE AMO! ¿Qui… quieres… ser… mí… novia?

Rukia estaba confundida, ¿Qué responderle?, era tan igual a Kaien que estaba segura que podría llegar a amarlo, ¿Pero eso no sería engañarlo, solo por su parecido?, además aun estaba lo sucedido la noche anterior con Ichigo.

-Makoto… por favor, dame tiempo para pensarlo… para mas seguridad tuya… te doy la respuesta el lunes—Rukia había hablado bastante seria.

-Si te esperare Rukia, te esperare todo lo que necesites…

-Gracias tu eres tan bueno conmigo siempre.

Ichigo no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero sabía que fue algo importante ya que por el cambio de expresión que tuvo Rukia, de incertidumbre a sorpresa logro que se preocupara el chico.

-Ishida, adelantémonos, por cualquier razón fingiré que Karin me envió a comprar algo

-Te das cuenta que fue totalmente innecesario seguirlos—Ishida, noto que Ichigo no había notado nada, mientras que el, logro leer el "te amo" de los labios de Makoto, pero no le diría nada a el chico, no quería que se armara una guerra en ese momento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Llegando ya a la puerta de la casa de Ichigo, Makoto y Rukia se miraron.

-Entonces… espero tu respuesta…

-Claro te prometo, que el lunes la tendrás Makoto.

-Si entiendo, nos vemos Rukia—Makoto caminaba para el tomar su camino a casa, pero la mano de Rukia, lo hizo detenerse, lentamente Rukia se acerco al rostro de Makoto y beso su mejilla, Makoto se sonrojo al máximo que el color carmesí de su cara podría compararse con el cabello de Renji (LOL).

-Rukia… n…. n…. no… nos vemos—Makoto se fue muy apenado y corrió por las calles hasta llegar a su casa— ¿_Esa sería su respuesta?, ¿un adelanto? , ojala que si—_Makoto sostuvo su mejilla, recordando la sensación de los labios de Rukia sobre esta.

Rukia entro la casa y subió directo a la habitación que compartía con las hermanas de Ichigo-¿_porqué lo bese?, bueno fue en la mejilla, no significa mucho, pero ahora que le diré, ¿qué respuesta puedo darle?, se parece tanto a Kaien, además antes había prometido corresponder sus sentimientos, pero ayer Ichigo casi me besa… eso me hace pensar que también me ama, pero eso es un tal vez, y Makoto esta 100% seguro de lo que siente y no note duda cuando me lo dijo… que sería mejor ¿romper un corazón indeciso como el de Ichigo o romper un corazón decidido como el de Makoto?, además se que siento algo por Ichigo, pero de él no sé nada, y Makoto se parece tanto a Kaien, que podría enamorarme de él, además creo que las preguntas anteriores ya tienen respuesta… no me gusto el sentirme no correspondida ayer en la noche, por eso aceptare a Makoto… pero lo mejor será no ver a Ichigo el fin de semana para que no vacile el lunes que le de respuesta a Makoto._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo había visto todo, no había escuchado, pero vio el beso que Rukia deposito en la mejilla de él, tenía tantas ganas de perseguir a Makoto y romper toda su cara, tenía ganas, pero su cerebro procesaba tantas cosas que no podía mover las piernas, toda, TODA oportunidad con Rukia que el tenia en su mente se había ido, entro lentamente a su casa.

-Ichi-nii ya la perdiste, no te dije que la siguieras, te dije que fueras por ella—Karin noto la expresión de furia en el rostro de Ichigo y al ver como entro Rukia, seguramente su hermano había perdido la pelea.

-No la he perdido y si la perdí…, la recuperare, hare todo, todo para recuperarla porque yo… yo… LA AMO—Ichigo le acentuó a Karin lo último, esto hizo que su hermana abriera los ojos de par en par.

-Nunca pensé que dirías eso ahora Ichi-nii, te deseo suerte

-----CONTINUARA-----

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Termine este capítulo y adivinen que… no me gusto XP, bueno, bueno el otro capítulo aun no lo tengo pensado pero les aviso que se llamara "confesión", así que deduzcan por el nombre que pasara por ahora ya saben todo tipo de críticas constructivas y destructivas son bien aceptadas patch 94 cambio y fuera! **


	4. El plan de Makoto,confesión? de Ichigo

**Hola, un nuevo capítulo jeje no se cuando suba los otros cap. no los he pensado, bueno sobre el capitulo anterior no me gusto, porque no se… simplemente al releerlo no me convencía xD pero ya lo dejare a sus criterios xD gracias por los reviews, a por cierto este capítulo lo hice mientras escuchaba canciones de LU así que si se encuentran un cacho de canción en diálogos xD ya saben de dónde lo saque LOL, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC LOCO XD VALEN MUCHO!!!! WIIII xD perdón estoy feliz LOL **

**Bleach no es mío T_T **

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**Rukia entro la casa y subió directo a la habitación que compartía con las hermanas de Ichigo-¿**__**porqué lo bese?, bueno fue en la mejilla, no significa mucho, pero ahora que le diré, ¿qué respuesta puedo darle?, se parece tanto a Kaien, además antes había prometido corresponder sus sentimientos, pero ayer Ichigo casi me besa… eso me hace pensar que también me ama, pero eso es un tal vez, y Makoto esta 100% seguro de lo que siente y no note duda cuando me lo dijo… que sería mejor ¿romper un corazón indeciso como el de Ichigo o romper un corazón decidido como el de Makoto?, además se que siento algo por Ichigo, pero de él no sé nada, y Makoto se parece tanto a Kaien, que podría enamorarme de él, además creo que las preguntas anteriores ya tienen respuesta… no me gusto el sentirme no correspondida ayer en la noche, por eso aceptare a Makoto… pero lo mejor será no ver a Ichigo el fin de semana para que no vacile el lunes que le dé respuesta a Makoto.**_

_**Ichigo había visto todo, no había escuchado, pero vio el beso que Rukia deposito en la mejilla de él, tenía tantas ganas de perseguir a Makoto y romper toda su cara, tenía ganas, pero su cerebro procesaba tantas cosas que no podía mover las piernas, toda, TODA oportunidad con Rukia que el tenia en su mente se había ido, entro lentamente a su casa.**_

_**-Ichi-nii ya la perdiste, no te dije que la siguieras, te dije que fueras por ella—Karin noto la expresión de furia en el rostro de Ichigo y al ver como entro Rukia, seguramente su hermano había perdido la pelea.**_

_**-No la he perdido y si la perdí…, la recuperare, hare todo, todo para recuperarla porque yo… yo… LA AMO—Ichigo le acentuó a Karin lo último, esto hizo que su hermana abriera los ojos de par en par.**_

_**-Nunca pensé que dirías eso ahora Ichi-nii, te deseo suerte**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (aquí empieza el cap. xP) **_

Ichigo subió a la habitación que Rukia compartía con Karin y Yuzu, toco la puerta esperando que Rukia abriera la puerta, al ver que no abrían decidió abrir la puerta.

-Rukia, voy a abrir… - Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una Rukia durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

-Ya entiendo… así que te quedaste dormida—Ichigo se limito a observarla un tiempo, el ver la escena de ella besando a Makoto realmente lo enojo, no sabía qué hacer o que decirle aunque ella estuviera dormida y no lo escuchara—Rukia no entiendo lo que sucede… mejor dicho que me sucede… pero no puedo quedarme con la duda de lo que sientes por mi y por el.

-Ichigo… - se escucho de la boca de Rukia aun dormida.

-Dijo mi nombre… ¿está soñando conmigo?—_Si lo está haciendo puedo preguntar… si eso es lo que hare, preguntare lo que siente—_Pensó el chico_ –_ Dime… Rukia ¿realmente a él LE amas?—Decidió preguntar primero por Makoto.

-Si… más de lo que crees e imaginas—Rukia seguía dormida pero había escuchado al chico, pero no a la perfección…

Ichigo se levanto de golpe, no podía creer lo que escucho de los labios de Rukia, se fue rápido del cuarto donde se encontraba y entro al suyo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Que sucede Ichigo, algo le hiciste a mi nee-san—Con había hablado, ciertamente vio a los 2 entrar bastante rápido y azotando las puertas realmente se parecían mucho esos dos—Dime Ichigo que paso con mi nee-san… oooo mi querida nee-san.

-CÁLLATE KON, ESTO NO TE INCUMBE—Ichigo estaba realmente molesto, simplemente no quería creer lo que había pasado en su cuarto minutos antes.

**En el sueño de Rukia:**

_Ichigo estaba parado frente a ella, de repente se volteaba y se retiraba sin decir nada._

_-Te amo Ichigo… _

_-Rukia… no entiendo lo que sucede… pero no puedo quedarme, no es eso lo que realmente sientes por mí._

_-Ichigo…_

_-Dime… Rukia ¿realmente __ME__ amas?_

_-Si… más de lo que crees e Imaginas._

Rukia se levanto de golpe, que sueño más extraño aparte era un sueño tonto, Ichigo preguntando eso… y aparte ella contestándole con la verdad, era un sueño que sinceramente nunca sucedería, aunque se sentía tan real la voz de Ichigo… como si efectivamente él le hubiera preguntado eso…

Rukia se dirigía hacia la puerta, al abrirla escucho a Ichigo gritándole a Kon como de costumbre, en teoría el chico era bastante predecible algunas veces, pero otras podría llegar a sorprenderla más de lo que ella podría esperarse, ella seguía bajando las escaleras quería tomar un vaso de agua y despejar su mente.

-Rukia-chan, ¿qué te dijo Ichi-nii?—Karin seguía en la cocina, comía un pan y se había detenido al ver a Rukia bajar las escaleras.

-Nada… no lo he visto en todo el día

-Que raro si subió hace un rato al cuarto

Rukia, inmediatamente se acordó de su sueño, ¿y sí lo había escuchado el chico?, ahora verdaderamente no quería ver al chico, que cara pondría en ese momento si él había escuchado su sueño.

-Bueno es que yo estaba dormida y por eso no lo vi

Karin se levanto de su asiento y empezó a subir las escaleras, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hermano y abrió la puerta.

-Ichi-nii no va a llegar un ángel de no sé dónde y te va a ayudar con Rukia-chan, por eso no seas Idiota y en este momento ve a la cocina y dile lo que sientes o qué esperas a que sea demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Después de decir eso Karin salió azotando la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo mientras que este, se levantaba, le haría caso a su hermana, además el ya lo había dicho el iba a conquistar a Rukia a como diera lugar.

Al bajar Ichigo se encontró con Rukia que no había notado su presencia hasta que el chico se acerco lo suficiente a ella esta vez lo diría sin titubear y realmente sonaba animado.

-Rukia yo…

-Rukia-chan, Ichigo, Karin ya llegamos- Informaba Isshin mientras llegaba con Yuzu de hacer las compras necesarias para lo que sería el resto de la semana.

Ichigo se alejo lo más posible de Rukia y Rukia se alejo lo más posible de Ichigo, después de un tiempo más cenaron todos tranquilamente, al terminar la cena todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin decir palabra.

El domingo fue en su parte normal, a excepción de que Rukia ignoraba olímpicamente a Ichigo e Ichigo ignorándola con moderación, ya que de vez en cuando mientras ella estaba en la cocina o sala, la miraba. Así paso el domingo, y pronto llego el lunes, el día en que Rukia le había prometido una respuesta a Makoto, pero por lo sucedido en su sueño y minutos antes de que Isshin y Yuzu llegaran de sus compras, fue lo suficiente para que Rukia el lunes no tuviera ninguna respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia e Ichigo fueron juntos a la escuela, en el camino ninguno de los dos se miro o se dirigió la palabra, estaban lo suficientemente ocupados en que harían ese lunes.

Al llegar al instituto, Ichigo y Rukia entraron a la clase, aparentemente Makoto no había llegado aun, eso por parte de los dos fue un alivio, ya que Ichigo no quería ver su cara ni en pintura y Rukia aun no tenía respuesta.

-Kurosaki ¿ya le dijiste lo que sientes a Kuchiki?-Ishida por el rostro de Ichigo pudo adivinar la respuesta a su cuestionamiento.

-No… piérdete Ishida hoy no estoy de humor como para que me lo recalques cada segundo en la cara.

-Bueno, yo decía por que hoy Junpei llego muy temprano, para después ir a buscar unas rosas para Rukia, realmente se veía muy feliz el chico, me pregunto cuál fue la respuesta de Kuchiki…

Ichigo no había puesto atención a nada referente a Makoto hasta el "la respuesta de Kuchiki"—A que te refieres con la respuesta de Rukia, dime Ishida

-Tú me dijiste que no estabas de humor, para saberlo Kurosaki—Si él Uryuu Ishida había dado en el clavo

-No seas… Ishida dime.

-Bueno el sábado que seguimos a Kuchiki en su cita con Junpei, él le dijo te amo, así que supongo que espera la respuesta de Kuchiki, si no es que ya se la dio… pero por la actitud se nota que aun espera respuesta.

Ichigo no podía creer como es que él era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de eso, desde que los vio cerca de su casa su hubiera dado cuenta, inmediatamente la imagen de Rukia besando a Makoto en la mejilla y la voz de Rukia diciendo que si lo amaba era suficiente para que Makoto firmara su sentencia a muerte.

Vio entrar al chico con un ramo de rosas esta vez de un tamaño promedio.

-Rukia!...pensé que llegarías más tarde… ten… compre unas rosas son para ti…

Rukia no sabía qué hacer realmente no tenia respuesta, pero no podía hacer como si no supiera nada, más por todo lo sucedido el sábado, cuando se despidieron—Gracias Makoto, quería decirte sobre el sábado, por favor te importaría mucho si te digo después de clases.

-Si… no te preocupes, entiendo… realmente lo entiendo… aun así almorzarías conmigo en el descanso.

-Si… almorzare contigo.

Makoto sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento.

-_por cualquier cosa tengo un plan B y inclusive un plan C-_pensó el chico mientras volteaba hacia Ichigo que lo miraba con furia- _tal vez Rukia también lo ha notado o tal vez estaba distraída pero tu Kurosaki Ichigo nos has seguido a todas partes y la amo lo suficiente como para pelear por ella, –_ pensó_ y _sonrió para sí, lo más seguro es que el los siguiera al final del día, por cualquier cosa, el ya tenía todo preparado si no servía ninguno de sus planes, ya prepararía otro.

El descanso sucedió lo mismo que las veces anteriores, y pronto llego la salida, Makoto y Rukia se dirigieron a un lugar donde claramente se podía apreciar la ciudad Karakura en un atardecer, fue idea de Makoto ayudarle un poco a Ichigo a esconderse, era obvio que los seguiría y en ese lugar esconderse era cosa fácil, Makoto sintió la presencia de Ichigo, de un momento a otro, ahora sabia que tendría que fuera la respuesta que fuera el plan B sería la mejor opción, sonrió para sí y volteando a ver a Rukia que seguía pensativa decidió iniciar la conversación.

-Bueno… cuál es tu respuesta…Rukia…

-Makoto… yo…no sé qué decirte…

-Lo entiendo Rukia… puedes darme la respuesta otro día… yo te esperare—Que fácil era decir las cosas que salen del corazón, o eso pensaba Makoto ya que el la esperaría por siempre si ella se lo pidiera.

Ichigo esta vez ponía atención a lo que decían ellos, no podría aguantar el escuchar la respuesta de Rukia, cualquiera que pasara esta vez dejaría a sus impulsos actuar.

-Pienso… Makoto—Rukia realmente no sabía que decir el chico era demasiado cortes y cuidadoso con ella, no quería lastimarlo, pero ¿qué hacer?—Podríamos tal vez…

Ichigo se levanto cualquier cosa no sabía ni lo que hacía solo supo que después de levantarse grito algo que en ese momento y momentos antes quería decir.

-RUKIA! YO… YO… YO… NO LO ACEPTES! PORQUE YO… – que idiota se sentía no podía decir que la amaba tan públicamente, pero al ver el rostro de Makoto que por alguna razón tenía una pequeña sonrisa y Rukia con una cara bastante confundida, solamente él y su estúpido orgullo atinaron a alejarse, ¿qué decir ahora?

Makoto, que podría decir, se imaginaba otra cosa (y yo también ¬¬ maldita imaginación me fallo xD), pero era realmente conveniente su plan B resultaría más sencillo así.

-Rukia… ve con el… creo que el necesita más respuestas que yo…

-Makoto… es que… seriamente no se qué sucede

-Ve con el… tu correspondes sus sentimientos, no los míos… por ahora me quiero quedar como tu amigo… ve con el tu le amas y el te ama a ti…

-Makoto… que puedo decirte…

-Nada… solo ve… con el… dile lo que sientes… y mañana me puedes contar que paso... seré tu amigo, tu confidente, por ahora ve con el – Makoto sonrió, el plan B era perfecto, trataría de conquistar a Rukia siendo su amigo y estando consciente de que seguramente empezaría a pasar algo con Ichigo y ella, pelearía por ella y si algo salía mal ser su amigo no sería tan malo para él, después de un tiempo puede que la dejara de amar o tal vez la amara mas pero la felicidad de ella sería la de él, pero como ahora el amor que sentía, sería el que pelearía.

Rukia realmente no entendía nada pero acertó a correr hacia la casa de Ichigo, ella realmente necesitaba despejar sus dudas y saber que sentía el chico por ella.

Makoto se sentó en el pasto, realmente esta sería una pelea difícil para él, más que para nadie—_Si tan solo, tú me quisieras como yo a ti, movería las estrellas escribiendo un enorme "te amo Rukia" en el cielo_—pensó Makoto._ (_Nota: dios he visto mucho Futurama en este pensamiento de Makoto cite el capítulo 43 de "el tiempo sigue saltando" de esta serie jajaja).

Ichigo al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con Karin que lo veía, esta al notar el rostro de Ichigo dedujo que algo estaba mal.

-Ichi-nii, te dije que ningún ángel vendrá a ayudarte así que deja de ser idiota.

Ichigo entendió el mensaje pero esta vez no haría nada al respecto siempre que trataba algo interrumpía el momento y realmente eso ya lo había hartado en gran medida, además realmente no sabía que tanto había interrumpido entre Rukia y Makoto.

Rukia entro minutos después de Ichigo, Karin vio que Rukia estaba buscando a su hermano y por eso aunque ella sabía que no fuera de mucha ayuda trataría de dar un empujoncito a esos dos.

-Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii está en su pieza, y sabes, tampoco se presentará un ángel de la nada a acomodar tus pensamientos, sube a decir al menos lo que crees.—_Esta vez evitare que los interrumpan, me debes una muy grande Ichi-nii_— pensó Karin.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras para poder encontrarse con Ichigo, decidió no tocar la puerta sería tonto, era obvio que él no le abriría, al entrar Ichigo se levanto de golpe de su cama, podía ver a Rukia, que a pesar de todo tenía una expresión apenada.

-Ichigo… yo venía a decirte que…

- no me digas nada… yo… soy el que te tiene que decir algo… -hablaba un poco despacio, mientras lentamente se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba a ella

-Que me tienes que decir Ichigo…

-es algo que no entiendes… realmente no entiendes nada…

- como voy a entender algo que no me dices Ichigo

-Tal vez tengas razón pero aun así no te has dado cuenta, ya van tres veces… y no entiendes enana… -cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, estaba uno frente al otro, esta vez Ichigo no vacilaría ni un segundo.

- Que es Ichigo… -Rukia hubiera golpeado a Ichigo por decirle enana pero esta vez quería saber que era lo que no entendía.

-Tal vez ni yo lo entiendo bien pero… no puedo guardarlo Rukia yo…

No pudo contenerse más, por eso no pudo decir lo que sentía solamente empezó a besarla con furia, con fuerza con todo lo que se había guardado durante vario tiempo, el mundo a su alrededor se perdió, quedo reducido en los labios de Rukia y el beso que lentamente fue correspondido, sintió como Rukia empezó a rodear su cuello, profundizando mas el beso, ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, de parte de Ichigo por no saber que le respondería ella y de parte de ella no sabía que pasaría después de ese beso, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, los dos se separaron.

Ichigo junto su frente con la de Rukia y cerró los ojos, no sabía que pasaría después, por eso después de unos segundos la volvió a besar, ahora lentamente, quería grabar el momento para siempre en su memoria, solo así podría tenerla eternamente en su mente, ella de nueva cuenta le correspondió, el beso empezaba a durar más y profundizarse más.

-Esperen Papá, Karin-chan voy a llamar a Ichi-nii y a Rukia-chan—menciono Yuzu, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-No te preocupes Yuzu yo iré—Dijo Karin, subiendo las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, decidió esperarse unos minutos más, si subía su pervertido padre o Yuzu tocaría la puerta, pero por ahora los dejaría un rato más solos.

Ichigo y Rukia seguían besándose, sencillamente no podía dejar uno los labios del otro, empezaron cada vez más a profundizar el beso, cada vez se tornaba más apasionado, todos esos sentimientos que tenían reprimidos los dos empezaba a salir mas y mas.

-Ichi-nii, no es que quiera interrumpirlos pero ya tenemos que bajar a cenar.

Los dos se separaron, Ichigo abrió la puerta y seguidos bajaron los tres, durante la cena cada vez que Ichigo y Rukia cruzaban sus miradas, se sonrojaban recordando lo sucedido minutos antes en la habitación del muchacho, al terminar los dos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-_Bese a Rukia… realmente la bese—_pensaba Ichigo.

-_Ichigo me beso eso que significa… bueno creo que Makoto tenía razón sobre lo de Ichigo, mañana le contare, como el me dijo que lo hiciera se lo contare…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto regresaba a su casa, al pasar por la casa de los Kurosaki, se detuvo un momento, pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado en ese día, el ya esperaba que seguramente ellos dos se declararían y se volverían novios, eso le quedaba claro pero el tenia un plan.

-_si tú me quisieras Rukia, viviría la vida para ti, si me detienes te digo desde hoy, que aunque lo intentes, no lo decido yo… entre tanta tanta gente le apareciste al corazón y que hago yo sé enamoro no puedo decirle no, no puedo callarme si yo te amo y para siempre así será Rukia, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía*—_Makoto se alejaba mientras pensaba en eso—Si tú me quisieras yo… -susurro Makoto mientras volteaba y pensaba en su plan, mañana seria el gran movimiento, era seguro seria su ENORME movimiento.

(*Nota: este pensamiento de Makoto fue sacado de la canción de LU "si tú me quisieras" xP)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WIII Termine el nuevo capítulo xD lo del final fue exactamente lo que estaba escuchando LOL, bueno tengo pensadas algunas cosas, pero quiero ver el voto popular :D **

**1.- Quieren que Renji, Byakuya y/o Ukitake, vean a Makoto (idea de mi hermana) **

**2.- Ichigo y Makoto se van a pelear eso es obvio pero la pregunta es quieren golpes? (guamazos como se diría aquí en mi país xD esta es mi idea LOL) **

**3.- Quieren Lemmon? (idea de mi hermana, recuerdes es mi primer fic así que no aseguro que sea buen Lemmon xD) **

**4.- dejen ideas TODAS serán tomadas en cuenta :D **

**Dejen sus Reviews xD patch 94 cambio y fuera :D**


	5. On Top Of The World

**Let's spend tonight on top of the world**

**And we can do anything**

**We can be anything***

**Hola!!!! No se si recuerden a una chica que hace unos meses escribía un fanfic y de repente se desapareció por arte de magia :P bueno les contare y aclarare, en primer lugar cuando escribía mis fics tenia insomnio y los pensaba detenidamente, un día muy feliz se acabo el insomnio y mi inspiración T_T pero sorpresa sin insomnio continuare la historia!!!! Hace meses que no la leo!!! Pero espero que todo siga bien saludos a todos los que lean mi fanfic **

***esa canción es buenísima la escuchaba mientras hacia el fic para la inspiración ya saben es "On top of the world" de Boys Like Girls tambien me base en la canción para el nombre del capitulo  
**

**Les recuerdo Bleach no es mío T_T **

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**Makoto regresaba a su casa, al pasar por la casa de los Kurosaki, se detuvo un momento, pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado en ese día, el ya esperaba que seguramente ellos dos se declararían y se volverían novios, eso le quedaba claro pero el tenia un plan.**_

_**-**__**si tú me quisieras Rukia, viviría la vida para ti, si me detienes te digo desde hoy, que aunque lo intentes, no lo decido yo… entre tanta tanta gente le apareciste al corazón y que hago yo sé enamoro no puedo decirle no, no puedo callarme si yo te amo y para siempre así será Rukia, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía*—**__**Makoto se alejaba mientras pensaba en eso—Si tú me quisieras yo… -susurro Makoto mientras volteaba y pensaba en su plan, mañana seria el gran movimiento, era seguro seria su ENORME movimiento.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Otro día, Otra historia, una mañana sumamente hermosa en karakura, Rukia se acababa de despertar y iba hacia la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, en el comedor se encontró a Karin que desayunaba muy tranquilamente y a Yuzu que servía el desayuno esperando que los demás llegaran.

Terminando de desayunar Rukia se dirigió a prisa al colegio, en parte no quería ir con Ichigo ya que quería evitar todo lo sucedido el día anterior, mientras esto sucedía, Makoto ya estaba en la puerta del salón de clases para poder ofrecerle a Rukia unas muy hermosas rosas que le había comprado, eso era ya una costumbre para él además tal vez las flores ayudarían a su plan y a conquistar a Rukia, ese día ya tenía planeado llevarla a un parque donde se podía ver desde arriba la ciudad, planeando que Ichigo los siguiera y poder empezar con su plan, solo era cuestión de paciencia.

Ichigo bajaba las escaleras, recordando cada momento sucedido el día anterior , pensaba que en cuanto viera a Rukia en el comedor, no sabría ni que decirle y menos en camino a la escuela, cuando miro hacia el comedor vio que Rukia no estaba.

-Karin... ¿Dónde está Rukia?—preguntó

-Salió hace aproximadamente 5 minutos Ichii-nii, se veía con prisa—contestó

Ya llegando al salón Rukia distinguió a Makoto—"_rayos, me había olvidado completamente de ese idiota"—_dijo para sí mientras se acercaba a la puerta del salón.

-Hola Rukia, te traje unas flores, espero que te gusten

-Gracias Makoto, siempre regalándome cosas tan lindas

-Rukia te gustaría salir hoy a dar un paseo, hay un parque no muy lejos de aquí donde se puede apreciar la ciudad completa—si pudo decirlo, ahora solo faltaba que Rukia aceptara

- Claro, me encantaría—contesto- _"si voy con el podre evitar a Ichigo por otro rato del día, aunque creo que en la cena será inevitable jeje"_

_-_Ah! Cierto ¿hoy también almorzamos juntos?

_-_Si me parece bien Makoto

El día en la escuela paso normal, Ichigo llego a la clase y aparentemente estaba en el mismo plan de Rukia en cuanto a evitarse mutuamente, A un así en el almuerzo Makoto noto que Ichigo continuaba siguiéndolos –"_mi plan va perfecto, aunque aun no haya mostrado celos o por el estilo sigue siguiéndonos aunque… debo de pensar que hoy en la tarde eso también podría ser una desventaja, debo pensar rápido y estar listo para el plan "b" porque conociendo a ese idiota el plan "a" no servirá de nada" – _pensaba el chico mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Las otras horas pasaron igual de rápido que las primeras, llegaba el momento de que diera el toque que indicara el final de las clases por ese día, este no se hizo esperar escuchándose por todo el instituto, seguido por el sonido creado por las bancas al ser arrastradas hacia enfrente, los cierres de las mochilas indicando que los alumnos habían guardado sus útiles listos para partir cada uno a sus respectivas casas o en dado caso a algún sitio a divertirse.

-Rukia, nos vamos—menciono Makoto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su mirada se posaba en Ichigo que aparentemente empezaba a enojarse.

-Si Makoto, vámonos—contesto la Mencionada mientras sostenía su mochila en el hombro

Por inercia Ichigo se espero un rato y después comenzó a seguirlos, los 3 llegaron a un parque a las afueras de la ciudad donde como ya antes se había mencionado, se podía ver esta en su totalidad.

-Se ve hermosa la ciudad desde aquí Makoto

-Lo sé, mas por esta hora que empieza el atardecer—aclaro mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-gracias por traerme aquí Makoto—decía Rukia mientras le sonreía—_"es tan igual a Kaien" _

_-_ no hay de que—mientras decía esas ultimas palabras había agarrado las manos de Rukia y acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella.

Ichigo observaba todo, en ese momento, la ira, la rabia y los celos juntos pudieron contra parte de su orgullo, pero si trataba de detenerlos corriendo y apartando a Makoto de la chica , sabía claramente que no tendría el tiempo suficiente, lo que hizo fue agarrar la piedra más cercana y más grande que encontró, apuntar a el chico y lanzarla, la piedra llevando una velocidad endiablada y una fuerza increíble golpeo la sien del chico, provocando que se separara rápidamente agarrándose la zona afectada.

_-"esperaba que el idiota corriera a golpearme mientras me decía de que me iba a morir y como, pero esto realmente no estaba en mis planes, aunque en parte los facilita jeje"—_pensaba mientras checaba que el daño no fuera mayor a un poco de sangre que le salía por la herida de la piedra.

-¿estás bien Makoto?—preguntaba Rukia ignorando que el chico casi la besaba momentos atrás

-si, no te preocupes Rukia, creo que tendré que irme a mi casa para curarme la herida nada mas, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi—dijo Makoto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Rukia lo miro, le causaba un poco de ternura la cara de Makoto con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas y sus ojos con ese brillo aun de inocencia que tenía, en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar aparentemente había un hollow a unas calles de ahí –Disculpa Makoto pero tengo algo que hacer—dijo mientras corría hacia la dirección que su celular marcaba.

Ichigo decidió levantarse para ir a ayudar a Rukia con el hollow cuando una mano lo agarro por el hombro.

-¿en qué momento tú?—dijo sorprendido al voltear para ver quién era

-¿sorprendido Kurosaki?, debo mencionar que en primer lugar deberías buscar un buen lugar para esconderte y espiar—decía Makoto quien era el que había sostenido a Ichigo por el hombro

Ichigo por un momento creyó ver a otra persona, Makoto tenía el ceño fruncido y el brillo de sus ojos era nulo—Maldito… ibas a besar a Rukia ¿no es cierto?

-¡Bravo!, ¡Bravo!, nuestro Kurosaki a usado una de sus pocas neuronas para discernir algo, es motivo de celebración ¿o no?—dijo Makoto con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita en su rostro.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que eres un falso… hijo de...

-Tranquilo Kurosaki—fue interrumpido por el chico—no soy un falso, jajaja, realmente, cuando estoy con Rukia muestro mi verdadera personalidad, al igual que ahorita, mi objetivo es que ella me ame a mí y que te odie a ti… - lo ultimo lo menciono mientras señalaba al chico.

Ichigo estaba más que enojado no faltaba poco para que soltara esa ira que era más grande que él y lo primero que hizo fue soltar un golpe, que Makoto esquivo con facilidad.

-Kurosaki… tampoco quiero pelear de ese modo, no es mi estilo—expresó Makoto mientras lo miraba con unos ojos que hacían que pareciera el demonio mismo, Ichigo noto un terrible escalofrío al ver sus ojos.

-Que eres… quien eres… maldito—dijo, sin dejar de observar esos ojos que a cualquiera que los viera le causaría una especie de miedo—_"nunca en mi vida había visto unos ojos así, están tan ausentes de brillo en este momento"—_pensaba Ichigo, en cierto modo tenía razón, quien hubiera visto a Makoto minutos atrás no creerían que fuera el mismo muchacho que reflejara inocencia.

-Soy… Makoto Junpei es obvio, y seré el futuro novio de Rukia, quiera nuestro fresita-kun o no jejeje—dicho esto Ichigo empezó a soltar puñetazos hacia él, que limpiamente, este esquivaba con una gran facilidad—Kurosaki no puede contra alguien que en teoría es una copia de el físicamente, que pasa fresita, te ciegan los celos jajaja—Ichigo logro alcanzarlo y darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, Makoto sonrió y lo miro otra vez—no eres malo… de hecho debo admitir ese golpe me dolió jejeje—el rostro de Makoto era como ver a el mismo demonio, con esa risita hipócrita, con esos ojos apagados reflejando la muerte de el alma de su poseedor y ese ceño que permanecía fruncido.

Ichigo volvió a lanzar un golpe más, pero a cambio recibió uno en el abdomen, el dolor fue enorme, causo que retrocediera unos pasos y viera el rostro del causante del golpe, este sonreía, mantenía la mirada fría y su forma de estar de pie revelaba a un chico totalmente a el Makoto Junpei que coqueteaba con Rukia— ¿Que eres…?—volvió a preguntar Ichigo.

-Un chico… un buen amigo… un buen amante… un mal perdedor… y tu peor pesadilla jajaja ¿quieres saber algo más? Jajaja—seguía sonriendo mientras se acercaba mas a Ichigo, y sin que este lo viera le dio un golpe en la mejilla con una fuerza sorprendente que hiciera que Ichigo se tambaleara mientras se agarraba la zona donde recibió el golpe—jajaja supongo que sí, bueno fresita te contare un poco de mi vida—pateo el abdomen de el pelinaranja—nací, crecí en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Tokio, mi padre me enseño a defenderme desde chico, después murió el y mamá, estuve un tiempo conviviendo con una banda de ladrones unos años, después me mude con unos familiares aquí a Karakura… un tanto sorprendente desde la muerte de mis padres puedo ver a los hollows y les estoy agradecido a los shinigamis porque mataron a el hollow que causo su muerte… recuerdo que ese shinigami… tenia largo cabello blanco, al verme menciono a un tal Kaien, que se supone se parece a mí– en ese momento fue interrumpido por Ichigo que lo golpeo en el estomago y seguidamente golpeo sus rostro, propino unos cuantos golpes cuando sintió que una fuerte patada que causo se detuviera y retrocediera—que malos modales Kurosaki… no dejaste terminar mi historia jajaja, veamos en donde me quede… a claro conocí a ese shinigami la noche que murieron mis padres, me salvo la vida y vengo a mis padres, por eso aprecio a los shinigamis como Rukia…-en ese momento Makoto sintió un sabor a sangre en su boca, la toco y descubrió que efectivamente estaba sangrando—realmente eres fuerte… lograste darme mas de 4 golpes sorprendente fresita eres digno de ser mi rival jajaja—en ese momento recibió otro golpe de parte de Ichigo en el rostro.

-Si quieres… puedo deformarte ese rostro para que no te parezcas a nadie… Makoto Junpei, TE DETESTO!!!!—lo ultimo lo dijo mientras le soltaba otro golpe al rostro, siguieron peleando hasta que empezó a anochecer, los dos estaban muy lastimados, Makoto había pateado y golpeado varias veces a Ichigo, y este había respondido a los golpes de Makoto sin parar, ninguno de los dos se rendía, Makoto volvió a soltar un golpe hacia Ichigo, este logro alanzarlo y golpearlo muchas veces en el estomago, Makoto estrello su cabeza de Ichigo en su rodilla y lo aventó para dejarlo caer, Ichigo volvió a golpear a Makoto, y este volvió a repetir el procedimiento anterior, Ichigo por un momento se tambaleo y Makoto aprovecho para tirarlo.

-has dado una buena pelea Kurosaki, pero realmente no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado así, que te parece… si peleamos por Rukia en una mejor manera jajaja.

-Idiota, eres un cobarde.

-No lo soy, solo razono más que tu… o eso creo, realmente creo que iniciar esta pelea de mi parte fue estúpido, pero si pierdo practica se me olvida jajaja, todos tenemos un pasado oscuro Kurosaki, yo ya te dije parte del mío… ¿cuál es el tuyo? Jajaja, tus ojos durante la pelea seguían con brillo, eso me da ventaja, se cuando apagar mis sentimientos, para que las emociones no me controlen jajaja, pensándolo bien Kurosaki, soy un maldito.

-Hijo de perra… - Ichigo lo señalo mientras se levantaba, mientras lo hacía recibió otra patada de Makoto

-jajaja dime como quieras Kurosaki, nos vemos mañana en la escuela—dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba a Ichigo tratando de levantarse—recuerda esto no se queda así, seguiré peleando—se volteo a ver a Ichigo, su rostro se veía diferente, dejo de fruncir su ceño, ya no tenía la sonrisa hipócrita y sus ojos recobraron el brillo inocente que poseían.

-_"quien es este tipo…no entiendo nada de lo que paso, solo siento mi cuerpo muy adolorido, ¿me venció?, acaso logro vencerme, maldito, es un mounstro"—_Ichigo se levanto con dificultad, su cuerpo le dolía, demasiado junto con su orgullo, algo que también Makoto había lastimado

A pocas cuadras de donde se encontraba caminando el chico de cabello naranja, se encontraba Rukia dando un paseo por la ciudad, quería estar tranquila un rato, camino hasta encontrarse con la calle que llevaba a el parque, logro distinguir a Ichigo un tanto lastimado y caminando fuera de lo normal por la calle.

-¡Ichigo!, que te paso – dijo la chica mientras corría hacia el

-Nada, ya sabes luego se pelean conmigo por el color de mi cabello—mintió—"_porque mentí, porque no dije lo sucedido con ese idiota…"_

-bueno vamos a tu casa, estas muy golpeado, al menos espero que al causante lo hayas dejado igual—dijo mientras lo ayudaba a caminar.

-"_en parte si, Makoto estaba igual de golpeado que yo"_—pensó pero sin responderle a la chica.

Poco después llegaron a su casa, encontraron una nota que decía:

"_Ichigo, Rukia _

_Papa fue a atender a un paciente en la ciudad, Karin y yo fuimos con unas amigas, les deje la cena en el refrigerador, no creo que tardemos._

_Atte.: Yuzu" _

-vaya se han ido—dijo Rukia como si no fuera obvio—bueno cenemos y después te curamos esas heridas, ¿no? Ichigo.

La cena fue tranquila ninguno de los dos hablo, después se dirigieron a la habitación del muchacho, Ichigo empezó a colocarse un poco de alcohol en las heridas abiertas, Rukia solo lo observaba mientras sonreía—"_el también es tierno jejeje… esperen… yo pensando que ese idiota es tierno… tengo que tener sueño seguramente"_.

-Enana, que me ves—Ichigo se había percatado de la mirada de Rukia y su sonrisa

-Lo idiota que eres que más podría verte descerebrado. Aparte ni siquiera sabes curarte ve, como tienes el labio—Rukia se acerco a Ichigo y empezó a tallar el algodón con un poco de alcohol cerca de la herida que tenía el chico en el labio, provocando en él un sonrojo.

-déjame enana

-no me digas enana descerebrado

-perdón señorita dos metros—contesto irónico el chico

-que dijiste chico tengo 1000 neuronas y solo utilizo una—contraataco

-lo peor es que es para pensar en ti—si lo había dicho, dijo exactamente lo que pensaba, pero que más le daba, el día anterior la había besado, porque no decir eso.

-¿qué dijiste?—Rukia estaba sorprendida, creyó haber escuchado mal

-Rukia… ayer tu y yo…

-Nos besamos sí, lo sé, y eso que tiene que ver

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a él—_"acaso ella no sintió lo mismo que yo, acaso ella no le quería, realmente amaba a Makoto y el era solo su amigo"—_pensaba en mil y un opciones más, la tenía enfrente hablando de el beso que tuvieron ayer como si pasara todos los días con cualquiera, el se acerco lentamente, y la volvió a besar, realmente era como estar en otro mundo, en el mundo que formaban el y ella sus sentimientos, su corazón que latia con una fuerza inhumana todo ese mundo para él era perfecto y esperaba que lo fuera para ella.

Ichigo la había vuelto a besar, juraba que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, y sentía como este estaba por salirse de su pecho, lentamente abrazo su cuello y profundizo más el beso.

-No te preocupes Yuzu yo iré a buscar a Ichigo y a Rukia—menciono Karin mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de su hermano, espero 5 minutos y después llamo a la puerta—Ichii-nii, Rukia-chan, ya es hora de cenar, vístanse o todo lo que tengan que hacer, si no va a subir Yuzu o el viejo pervertido.

Al escuchar lo ultimo Ichigo y Rukia enrojecieron en milésimas de segundo, separándose prudentemente uno del otro, Rukia salió rápido de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor junto con Karin, que vio hacia el cuarto de su hermano y se empezó a reír—_"si vieras tu cara de idiota Ichii-nii jajajajajajajaja"—_pensaba para sus adentros.

-"_creo que después de todo el día de hoy no fue tan malo"—_Pensaba mentalmente Ichigo, mientras se agarraba el labio y esperaba a que el sonrojo se le pasara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jajaja Mi plan va perfecto, o una de dos a este paso, Ichigo ya se le declaro con todas las de la ley a Rukia, o el idiota solo la beso sin decir nada, opto por la segunda, es increíble lo predecible que puede ser ese Idiota, seguiré saliendo con Rukia a citas y la llevare a pasear, la invitare a cenar, seré el hombre perfecto, ella se olvidara de ese imbécil y me amara a mí.

-Hermano… no vas a cenar.—Una chica de cabello negro, y ojos café claro, casi rojo había entrado en la habitación del muchacho

-Si ahorita, hermanita, no ves que tu hermano está enamorado jajaja

-está bien que estés enamorado pero… era necesario golpear a Ichigo y aparte omitirme en tu historia.

-Querías que le dijera todo, que recuerdo mi vida pasada y que tú existes y también la recuerdas, eres bastante persuasiva Kafuuka.

-Hermano pero…

-No digas más, eres muy pero muy persuasiva y me das miedo…

-Makoto eres muy malo, y cómo crees borrar a Ichigo del corazón de Rukia, platícame—la chica se había sentado en la cama de Makoto mientras tenía un aire curioso.

-conquistándola supongo que escuchaste antes de entrar ¿no?, eres sumamente chismosa.

-y tu eres un mal hermano Makoto o mejor dicho Kaien jajaja.

-¡hey! no menciones el nombre que tenía en mi vida pasada, realmente no me gusta, además solo me parezco a esa persona físicamente, mi personalidad es muy diferente.

-De hecho hermanito tienes 2 personalidades y una si se parece a Kaien.

-Y tu como sabes si no me conociste Kafuuka o mejor dicho Hisana.

-¡oye! No me digas así, tampoco me gusta ese nombre, es molesto.

-¿por qué?, al menos tú no eres tan parecida a ti de tu vida pasada, solo en tu cabello, pero lo demás es diferente, yo soy idéntico, eso es más molesto, pensar que ese capitán nos lo dijo en la cara y por alguna razón llegaron los recuerdos aunque me causa gracia, que la hermana de mi subordinada ahora sea mi hermana y aparte haberme enamorado de Rukia, las vidas son como un pañuelo… no lo crees Kafuuka.

-No hermano, nosotros reencarnamos, Rukia… solo está aquí por… no lo sé pero en algún momento regresara a la sociedad de almas

- huy la positiva hizo su acto de presencia, hermanita… ¿me vas a ayudar con mi plan?

-que quieres que haga y depende…

-nada en especial… solo descubre a Ichigo siguiéndonos y distráelo, argumenta que eres mi hermana y te gusta espiarme ya sabes, con pequeñas distracciones me ayudaras a perderlo de vista, el es muy tonto.

-y tu eres muy malo hermano… pero bueno te ayudare.

- gracias Kafuuka te lo recompensare después.

-bien, nos vemos hermano.

En el momento en el que Kafuuka salió del cuarto de Makoto, saco una libreta donde la primera pagina decía "Plan A"

-veamos que ya hice, pelearme con Ichigo, Hecho, Persuadir a Kafuuka que me ayude hecho, contarle parcialmente los hechos a fresita-kun, hecho, bien, va todo según lo planeado.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**OMG!!!!! Creo que es el peor capitulo de mi fic jamás escrito xD realmente, creo que despeje la pegunta de muchos :P bueno, sobre Kafuuka, fue una idea de mi amiga que está leyendo mi fic, su perfil de personaje es este:**

**Kafuuka Junpei**

**Hermana Mayor de Makoto por 2 años, es la reencarnación de Hisana aunque no sean nada parecidas **

**Está basada en el personaje de Kafuuka Fuura de Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei, tanto el nombre como su aspecto físico y parte de la personalidad que se verá en capítulos más adelante **

**Eso es todo sobre ella xD, por ahora recuerden TODO es aceptado TODO jajaja saludos patch cambio y fuera!!!! Reviews porfaaa xD **

**Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
(On top of the world)  
As real as it seems  
You're only in my dreams**


End file.
